


Coveted: Into the Bond

by unmixythings



Series: Coveted [1]
Category: 4minute - Fandom, K-pop, MBLAQ, Rainbow (Kpop), SHINee, Super Junior, T-Ara, U-KISS
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Demons, Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmixythings/pseuds/unmixythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the South Korean entertainment industry, there is a secret. Clans of demons hide in plain sight, feeding off the energies of humans and each other. <br/>In this first installment, Kevin Woo barges in on a strange situation that starts to open his eyes to a world hiding in plain sight.</p><p>Each chapter will have its own list of fandoms, pairings, rating, and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: U-Kiss, MBLAQ, T-ara  
> Pairings: Joon/Kevin, Joon/Jiyeon  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Biting

Kevin Woo pulled on his jacket. With a quick assessment of the room, he realized the others had already gone outside. There were still a few stylists packing up, but they shooed him away when he offered to help. The hallway was quieter than Kevin was accustomed to and he wondered why their manager wasn’t hurrying him along to catch up with everyone. Before he could reach the studio foyer, Kevin caught movement from the corner of his eye. Fast movement.

Curiosity drove Kevin to change direction and head for where he had seen movement. The hallway was empty but still brightly lit. Then, a noise. A groan. Kevin followed the sound. One of the many green room doors was slightly ajar. The lights were off inside, but another groan assured Kevin that there was someone inside.

He inched closer. The groans intensified.

“You bastard.” Kevin knew that voice.

“Then leave, Jiyeon-ah,” came another familiar voice.

Kevin’s eyes widened. He knew both of them. Jiyeon from T-ara and Lee Joon from MBLAQ. What was he doing with her? Why were they alone?

“Get off me!” Jiyeon exclaimed.

Kevin immediately burst into the darkness of the room.

“Get off her!” he yelled.

There was a gasp (Kevin assumed it was Jiyeon) and then Kevin found himself viciously backed into a wall with incredible strength. With the help of the light coming from the hallway, Kevin could make out Joon’s sharp eyes and tight lips.

“What is he doing here?” Jiyeon asked, panicked. Her tone confused Kevin. Wasn’t he rescuing her? He still couldn’t see her, but her voice came from a corner of the room untouched by light.

“I don’t know,” Joon growled, “but he should mind his own business.”

Kevin wanted to shift. Joon had his arm against his chest and Kevin was starting to experience shortness of breath.

“Did he see?” Jiyeon asked.

“Too dark. Stupid humans. So easy for them to get lost or… hurt in the dark.”

Humans? Kevin didn’t understand. What was Joon talking about? Why wasn’t Jiyeon acting like she was in danger?

“What are you going to do to him?” Jiyeon’s questioning tone had a bizarre playfulness.

Kevin could feel Joon’s breath on his neck. He tried to struggle but was stopped by the sudden realization that his feet weren’t on the ground anymore.

“He has a clan,” Joon said.

Clan? Kevin frowned. Was the lack of oxygen getting to his brain?

Jiyeon snorted her laugh. “So did I, but that didn’t stop you from turning me.”

“You don’t have a clan the way he does.” Joon never loosened his hold.

Jiyeon sniffed disdainfully.

“Date’s over, Jiyeon-ah. Time to go home,” Joon said.

“Fine. Whatever,” Jiyeon responded. The click of her heels followed. Kevin could see her shadow in the light cast by the open door.  Then the light disappeared. She had closed the door. Joon’s face vanished and Kevin’s eyes tried to adjust to the dark.

“She’s so responsible,” Joon said. Kevin couldn’t make it out, but he was sure Joon was grinning. “My good girl.”

“What’s going on?” Kevin asked, his voice weak.

“Well, can’t say I regret this. It’s about time you started asking questions. I told them to just take you already. You’ve been ready for so long,” Joon said.

Kevin felt the scrape of Joon’s teeth across his neck. He jerked in Joon’s hold.

“Stop!” Kevin struggled to breathe.

“No.” Joon’s voice was low, dangerous.

Kevin felt a burst of pain radiating from his neck. He could barely form the thought that Joon was biting him before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further along into the story, there will be homosexual and heterosexual relationships and possible sexual situations. There will be foul language. There will be dub-con, violence, etc. Not everyone will be portrayed in a completely positive light. Everyone has flaws and I’m just making up theirs to fit with the story. I obviously don’t know these people and their roles in the story are my own creation. I will be following certain groups and their individual stories, but other groups will make cameos or become intertwined in the storyline. Each part will have its own fandoms, pairings, rating, and warnings (if necessary). I make no money from this and it's all my imagination.


	2. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: U-Kiss, MBLAQ, SHINee  
> Pairings: slight Eli/Kevin  
> Rating: T
> 
> I refer to some people by their stage names and some by their real names. I just use what feels right. Jaeseop is U-Kiss’ AJ.

When Kevin awoke, he lashed out with his arms and legs, the memory of Joon on him still fresh. However, the familiarity of the room and the sudden lightheaded feeling that washed over him made Kevin settle down. He was in Eli’s room.

Slowly, he put a hand to his neck. It was smooth. There was no sign of anything having happened. Kevin turned and flinched when he pressed his shoulder blade harder into the mattress. Something _had_ happened. Kevin got up, rotating his shoulder to test the pain. There was definitely going to be a bruise. He remembered the strength Joon had used to press him against the wall. It wasn’t possible. No, it wasn’t… human.

Kevin became aware of a low buzzing. He went to the closed door. The buzz became the murmur of conversation.

He carefully opened the door just to a slit.

“—are we going to do?” Kevin heard Kiseop clearly.

“I’ll talk to Seungho.” Soohyun’s voice was doing that thing it did when he wanted to calm them all down.

“What good will that do? Joon does whatever he wants,” Dongho said.

“Bastard,” Eli hissed. “Can’t believe he actually bit him.”

Kevin’s eyes widened. So he had been bitten. His hand went to his neck again as he felt the smooth skin more carefully. Still, there was nothing.

“He actually had the balls to say he just wanted a taste,” Jaeseop said.

Kevin frowned. Had Jaeseop talked to Joon?

“Just glad you found him,” Soohyun said.

“You think he would’ve actually gone through with it?” Dongho asked.

“Don’t know,” Eli said, his voice so low that Kevin had to strain to hear.

There was a beat of silence. Even to the eavesdropping Kevin, the moment felt heavy.

“I… I can still smell him,” Jaeseop said. “It’s wrong. Kevin’s not supposed to…” He trailed off.

There were a few shuffling noises. Kevin inhaled sharply and crawled back into the bed. He went very still, trying to even out his breathing.

The door creaked open.

Kevin kept from moving even though he could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. He tried to squash the desire to know who was standing at the door. It didn’t matter. The door closed with a click. Kevin opened his eyes to the darkness. He let out a shaky breath.

Someone chuckled.

“Shi—“ Kevin yelped before he could catch himself.

“Just me, Kevin.”

“Eli.” Kevin breathed the name like a sigh of relief and couldn’t help but smile.

He felt the bed dipping as Eli took a seat next to him in bed.

“You feeling okay?” Eli asked.

“A little sore,” Kevin admitted. “Can I ask—“

Eli interrupted. “Later, Kev. I know you have questions, but let’s save them for morning.”

Kevin was about to protest when he felt Eli move to lie down beside him on top of the blanket.

“Eli?” Kevin could just make out Eli’s shape in the darkness.

“Shhh. Just go to sleep, Kev.”

“Are you…” Kevin started to ask.

He stopped when he felt Eli’s arm come to rest across his abdomen. The touch was comforting.

“At least get under the blankets. You’re going to catch a cold,” Kevin said. He tried to pull at the blanket, but they wouldn’t go anywhere under the weight of Eli’s body.

“Just sleep. I’ll be fine,” Eli said.

Kevin wanted to protest but soon felt sleepiness settle in his body heavily. He let himself drift off, feeling at ease and safe, just as Eli snuggled in closer.

 

\---------------------

 

Lee Joon found himself wandering the street. The taste of Kevin’s blood was still sweet on his tongue. He laughed into the cool air as his body buzzed with agonizing pleasure. The black hoodie he was wearing obscured his face, but in this area of town, everyone was too drunk to recognize him. Even so, Joon probably wouldn’t have cared in his state. As he passed another series of neon lights, Joon stumbled over the uneven sidewalk.

Someone caught him from smashing his face against the pavement.

“God, you’re such a klutz,” came a deadpan, familiar voice from somewhere to Joon’s right.

Joon put on his brightest grin.

“What does that mean coming from you?” Joon asked. “Onew Condition,” he sing-songed.

“Let’s get you home,” said the person who had caught him from falling on his face.

Joon laughed. “You used Onew to find me.” He looked up at Seungho’s exasperated face. Seungho didn’t answer. He just righted Joon and hooked one of Joon’s arms over his shoulder.

“I’m not your bloodhound, Joonie,” Onew said, taking Joon’s other arm.

“Well, you’d be a great one. You found me!” Joon exclaimed.

“You were easy to find. Every Empath in Seoul can probably feel you. You’re high as a kite,” Onew said. He poked Joon in the ribs causing him to squirm.

Seungho kept a tight grip but rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

“I feel amazing! And it was just one… one taste,” Joon said before pitching forward a little again.

“Who?” Onew asked with bright curiosity.

“Kevin,” Joon said with a smirk.

“Kevin… Kevin… wait. U-Kiss’ Kevin Woo?” Seungho asked, eyes wide.

Onew laughed out loud and poked Joon even harder in the ribs.

“I can’t believe you’re messing with U-Kiss. What were you thinking?” Seungho growled.

“Stupid. Should’ve turned him already. He’s so ready… and I bet he’d be so… willing.” Joon groaned, imagining Kevin willingly baring his neck to him. “Fuck…”

Before he could react, Joon found himself being manhandled into the back of a car with Onew pulling and Seungho pushing, making sure none of his limbs got caught in the door. Joon was still so out of it, he didn’t even complain when Onew forced him to fall asleep immediately with a sweep of his hand over his eyes and a gently whispered word.

 

Onew watched Joon sleep soundly as Seungho started the car.

“Joonie’s right, you know,” Onew said softly. “Kevin should’ve been turned ages ago. Maybe this’ll push them to claim him before someone else does.”

“Don’t tell Joon that. I don’t need him bragging about his misguided good deed.” Seungho’s next right turn was sharp.

Onew grinned.

“You’re just as bad as him,” Seungho grumbled.

“Hm? I’ve never bitten anyone in my life.” Onew shrugged playfully before turning a mischievous smile to what he could see of Seungho in the rear-view mirror.


	3. 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: MBLAQ, U-Kiss, Super Junior  
> Pairings: G.O./Joon, Soohyun/Kiseop, Eunhyuk/Donghae, mentions of Eli/Jaeseop/Kevin and minor Soohyun/Heechul  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: Sex between men. Blood.

“Where’d Seungho go?” was the first thing Joon said when he finally came to. He could make out a figure in the dark room with him.

“Where do you think, idiot?” Ah, it was G.O. hyung. “He’s out fixing the problem you’ve caused.”

Joon draped an arm over his eyes and sighed. “You should’ve gone too. Safety in numbers, y’know. And you’re an actual Blood as well.”

G.O. laughed. “They’re not going to hurt him. If those Bloods want blood, it’ll be yours.”

Something that felt like a sock (at least Joon hoped it was a sock) hit Joon’s head.

“Anyway,” G.O. said more seriously, “I couldn’t leave you with Cheondoong and Mir.”

Joon smirked at G.O.’s tone. “Worried I’ll turn them without you?”

“I was worried you’d turn them in your fucked up state and you wouldn’t do it the right way. And how would we explain that to their sisters?”

“Turn them too?” Something harder hit Joon’s head.

“You’re an idiot,” grumbled G.O.

 

\---------------------

 

“Where’s Joon?”

Seungho stood in the privacy of a backroom in Spiral, the club for their kind. He had asked for the U-Kiss members to meet him here. It was neutral territory. No violence allowed, which meant no violence on him. Seungho hated admitting it, but the U-Kiss Bloods kind of freaked him out. Especially when they were glaring at him for something one of his own Bloods had done. Currently facing all of them, minus Dongho and the humans, Kevin and Hoon, Seungho found his palms getting a little sweaty.

“I took him back home, Soohyun. I know how protective you lot can get,” Seungho addressed U-Kiss’ leader.

But it was Kiseop that sent a dangerous smirk in his direction. All the fun-loving goofiness faded from that face. His hand was intertwined with Soohyun’s but that didn’t soften the intensity of Kiseop’s expression.

“We need to have _words_ with him,” Kiseop said.

“I know he did something stupid,” Seungho said. He squared his shoulders. “But he was right.”

He noticed Jaeseop bristle at the comment.

“Kevin should have been turned ages ago,” Seungho continued. He turned to Eli. “Isn’t he yours?”

Eli looked up and then his gaze flickered to Jaeseop.

“He’s ours,” Eli said softly.

Seungho paused. “Huh.” He understood. “You? Isn’t your relationship shaky at best?”

“Thank you for stating the obvious,” Jaeseop snapped.

“This is the reason why he’s still human? Why don’t you just—“

“We’re not forcing him, Seungho hyung.” Eli crossed his arms.

Seungho laughed, the tension melting from his body. “If you’re still calling me hyung, it’s not that bad.”

“You’re not who we’re after,” Kiseop said.

“Well, you’re not getting him,” Seungho said. He set his steady gaze on Kiseop. Soohyun may be the leader of the group, but Kiseop was older than all of them, official birthdays be damned. Then again, most of their kind was older than their profiles.

Seungho thought the meeting was getting nowhere fast, but he had to protect Joon. They were a clan, damn it.

“Yo!” Someone came through the door, breaking the staring contest.

“Heechul hyung!” Soohyun exclaimed. He moved forward to greet Kim Heechul, forcing Kiseop to let go of his hand. For a moment, Seungho thought he saw a dark shadow cross Kiseop’s face.

But Heechul hadn’t come alone. Donghae, pulling Eunhyuk along, and Siwon, followed closely behind.

“I heard you were here.” Heechul hugged Soohyun. “What are you all doing back here? Having an orgy without inviting me?” Heechul smirked. Siwon brightened at the world ‘orgy,’ which made Seungho remember that they did suddenly have an incubus in the room. Seungho tried to hide his grin. If only the fans knew.

Everyone greeted everyone else and the tension seemed to subside. Seungho almost let out a sigh of relief but then Donghae was at his side with that disarming smile.

“I wouldn’t relax just yet,” Donghae whispered in Seungho’s ear.

Seungho glared. Stupid Empath.

Suddenly, he felt a hand slide down his back, firm and warm. Seungho noticed the change of expression in Donghae’s eyes and then physically felt a jolt of desire.

“Ah ah ah,” Heechul chided, immediately going over and taking Donghae’s hand off Seungho. “Redirect.” Heechul dropped Donghae’s hand onto Eunhyuk, who gasped and flushed a pleasant pink. Heechul turned his head to address Siwon. “Behave,” he said.

“You’re the one who mentioned an orgy,” Siwon said with a casual shrug.

Donghae seemed to snap out of his trance. “Great. Thanks, Siwon. Now I’m going to be radiating all night.”

Eunhyuk tugged at Donghae’s shirt hem. “Come on, let’s go dance.” His eyes were still a bit dark with desire.

Donghae smiled. “Definitely.” They headed for the door. “Sorry, Seungho,” Donghae said with an absent-minded wave as the two left for the main part of the club.

Seungho sank with a sigh into the bench seat next to Kiseop.

Stupid fucking Empaths.

“Tell Joon he’s going to have to pay tribute if he doesn’t want to suffer worse,” came Kiseop’s voice.

Seungho looked at Kiseop. The deal was surprising. But Kiseop wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was still on Soohyun and Heechul, who had their arms clasped around each other tightly, laughing and chattering away.

“I—“

“Go before I change my mind,” Kiseop interrupted him.

Seungho got up. He said a short goodbye but before he could reach the door, Eli had him by the shoulder.

“We don’t like having our hand forced. Tell Joon to mind his own business,” Eli said, voice low.

Seungho nodded. But seriously, easier said than done with Joon.

 

\---------------------

 

G.O. wasn’t sure how he ended up in bed with Joon. He wasn’t sure how he ended up with Joon’s obvious erection pressing into his hip either. All he knew was that Joon was currently leaving a trail of hickeys down his neck that the make-up people would snicker at him for having before trying to cover it all up. G.O. took another shuddering breath. He should probably stop him.

“Do you want a taste?” Joon’s voice was soft.

G.O. knew that Kevin’s blood was still coursing through Joon’s system. He could smell it changing Joon’s scent, marking it. And fuck it all if he wasn’t curious and horny from it.

“No,” G.O. said as firmly as he could. This was no time to be encouraging Joon, but the smell of Kevin’s blood just struck him more strongly.

“Fine. Fuck me then,” Joon said, jerking his hips into G.O. and reaching for G.O.’s cock.

As Joon’s hand started stroking over the fabric of G.O.’s jeans, G.O. gave a breathy half-laugh. He had lost the game already.

“Joon…” was his last warning as Joon moved to straddle him.

Joon brought G.O.’s hand to his mouth. He kissed the palm before licking along G.O.’s index finger.  G.O. wondered at the tenderness until Joon nipped, breaking the skin. Of course he would. When Joon started sucking, G.O.’s sensitive nose picked up the scent of his blood. Joon started grinding his erection into G.O.’s growing one. The material between them made for spine-tingling friction.

“You taste good,” Joon said.

“I taste familiar. Not like…” G.O. trailed off. It was like that name would just make him lose control and dive in for a taste.

Joon laughed brightly. “I see.” He made a tight circle with his hips that caused G.O. to throw his head back with a moan. “Am I going to have to do all the work here?” Joon teased.

G.O. glared a bit and gripped Joon’s hips. With a smirk, Joon swiped his tongue across the broken skin of his finger. G.O. felt the wound seal immediately. He pulled Joon down by his shirt and kissed him. He tugged at Joon’s lower lip with his teeth and Joon pressed closer. His tongue slipped into G.O.’s mouth and licked along the top of his mouth. G.O. kissed him more deeply in response. But Joon obviously wasn’t in this for any slow lovemaking. He ground down once more before unbuttoning his jeans and then went to work on G.O.’s jeans. They made quick work of each other’s clothing and soon G.O. was clutching at the bed sheets as Joon wrapped his mouth around his cock.

A shock of pleasure rippled up G.O.’s spine as he felt Joon’s tongue lap at the head of his penis and dip into the slit. G.O. eyes came up to meet Joon’s eyes and received a pleasant surprise. Joon may have been concerned with sucking him off but his other hand was thrusting two fingers into his own ass.

“Fuck,” G.O. hissed. The sight only served to make him harder.

“That’s the idea,” Joon said, panting as he came off G.O.’s cock. “Need you.”

G.O. sat up, pulled Joon closer, and reached down to stroke around Joon’s opening. He felt the slickness and wasn’t surprised Joon had somehow gotten the lube out from the drawer without him noticing.

“Well?” G.O. issued as a veiled challenge.

Joon only gave a seductive smile and put his arms on G.O.’s shoulders. G.O. leaned back a bit, resting on his hands. From this position he watched Joon lower himself onto his cock. And he savored the tight heat that suddenly overwhelmed him. Joon didn’t wait. He had taken G.O. all the way inside in one go. He started riding G.O., raising himself up with all the strength coiled up in his well-built body and lowering himself back down with gravity and the insistence of G.O.’s hands on his hips. Joon’s eyes were lowered and he took short panting breaths with each motion.

G.O. started snapping his hips up to meet each of Joon’s downward plunges, trying to get deeper with every thrust. He wanted more and loved having Joon so high off someone else’s blood he was even less controlled than usual. The slight change in angle made Joon give a strangled gasp. G.O. took this chance to reach one hand for Joon’s cock, already weeping with pre-cum. He fisted Joon, not letting up the intense pace. He wanted to see Joon undone with pleasure. Craved it. The blood pounding just below the surface of Joon’s skin was so tempting. When he saw Joon’s whole body tremble with pleasure, he squeezed Joon’s cock just as he knocked his hips up again with more force. Joon came with G.O.’s name on his lips.

As his orgasm burst across their stomachs, Joon exposed his neck to G.O. A moan wound its way out of G.O.’s throat. He hadn’t fed all day. G.O. flipped Joon onto his back and his pace became frantic. Joon felt so hot and tight around him. His cock sought out the heat, trying to get deeper, get more. G.O. found his hand searching for the pulse in Joon’s neck. He pressed down hard, feeling each throb and timing his thrusts to match. The flush on Joon’s face, neck, and chest only served to make G.O.’s remaining resolve shatter. He bent down, face millimetres away from Joon’s neck, and paused. He was breathing hard, his breaths bursting across Joon’s flushed, sweaty skin, and had to steel himself for what was coming. The momentary pause was interrupted by Joon’s impatience as he pulled G.O. down.

“Now,” came Joon’s voice in a harsh whisper.

Instinctively, G.O. opened his mouth and bit down. As the blood burst across his tongue, he buried himself in Joon and came hard.


	4. 1.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: MBLAQ, U-Kiss  
> Pairings: G.O./Joon, Soohyun/Kiseop, Eunhyuk/Donghae, mentions of Eli/Jaeseop/Kevin and minor Soohyun/Heechul  
> Rating: T

Joon woke with a satisfied stretch from his fingertips to his toes. He accidentally nudged G.O. with his elbow but the other man retaliated with an expertly flopped arm to Joon’s stomach. Joon’s breath came out in disgruntled whoosh and then laughed.

“Shower,” G.O. mumbled.

Joon smirked. “What did I tell you?”

“Yeah, I got it, smartass.”

The knock on the door kicked Joon into high alert.

G.O. sighed. “If they were here to kill you, they wouldn’t knock.”

Seungho stepped into the room. His somber expression made Joon tense.

“Shit. Is it bad?” Joon asked as he reached for his clothes.

“You were lucky. And you should probably go thank Kim Heechul.” Seungho sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

“Why?” Joon enquired as G.O. frowned.

“Well-timed flirting,” Seungho said without further explanation. “Also, Eli wants you to mind your own business.”

“Of course, of course,” Joon said absentmindedly.

G.O. laughed. “Good luck,” he said, jabbing his finger into Joon’s side. Joon squirmed away.

Seungho rolled his eyes at them. “Don’t test your luck, Joon. Just try and exhibit a little self-control.”

Joon put his right hand up. “I’ll do my best,” he said smugly.

 

\-----------------

 

Warm and well-rested, Kevin awoke. There was a soft light coming through the window. It didn’t take him long to realize Eli wasn’t there. Kevin got out of bed slowly, stretching his limbs and shaking the stiffness from them.

When he made his way into Eli’s small living room, Hoon and Dongho were parked on the floor in front of the television with the volume on mute. Hoon had a firm grip on the remote.

Part of the floor creaked as Kevin stepped forward. Dongho turned to look.

“Ha!” Dongho exclaimed. He then addressed Hoon. “Can I have the remote _now_?”

Hoon acknowledged Kevin standing there and threw the remote into Dongho’s lap. Dongho immediately turned the volume up loud. Hoon glared at Dongho who turned the volume to a normal level with a guilty smile.

“Join us?” Hoon asked.

“Where is everyone?” Kevin glanced toward the kitchen.

“Out,” Dongho interjects.

Kevin waits for more, but Dongho yells at the television instead. Kevin goes to sit against the couch next to Hoon.

“What were you all talking about last night?” Kevin asked.

“Last night?”

“He means before you got here,” Dongho said. Dongho pushed up to sit on the couch. He stared down at Kevin.

“Did something happen?” Hoon strained to look up at Dongho as well.

“I don’t think so. Just talking.” Dongho’s glance made Kevin pause.

“Okay then…” Hoon shrugged at Kevin and took the chance to snatch the remote from Dongho to change the channel.

As a female announcer’s voice filled the room, Kevin kept eye contact with Dongho. When the younger man tilted his head and smiled, Kevin found himself turning away. The questions he wanted to ask stopped in his throat before he could voice them. Later, Kevin assured himself. He would ask them later.

 

\------------------

 

Soohyun pulled out his phone and stared at the new text message. He looked at Kiseop who was sitting on the other end of the car’s backseat; Kiseop had his arms folded and legs crossed away from Soohyun. Clearing his voice awkwardly, Soohyun finally broke the silence.

“We have a couple of hours until we have to be at the studio.”

His words were met with silence.

“We’ll go from Eli’s place,” Soohyun continued, trying to engage Kiseop or at least get him to say something.

Soohyun wanted to reach across and take Kiseop’s hand, but the other man had been cold and distant since they left Spiral. They were currently waiting for Eli and Jaeseop to come back with the takeout they were picking up. Kiseop ignoring him was really starting to get ridiculous, and Soohyun’s patience started to run out.

“Look,” he started, “I don’t know what I did this time, but you have to talk to me.”

Kiseop’s shoulders went tight.

Soohyun took a deep breath. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Don’t,” Kiseop said stiffly. “Let me deal with this myself. I need to not talk to you right now.”

“That doesn’t help!” Soohyun exclaimed. “That’s not how relationships work. Communication. Have you heard of it?” Soohyun could feel his frustration threatening to boil over.

Kiseop turned viciously. “Do _not_ tell me how this is supposed to work, Shin Soohyun,” he growled. “I’ve been around a lot longer than you, so in terms of life experience, I win.”

“Right. Sure. You _win_ ,” Soohyun huffed, turning away from Kiseop.

The ensuing silence made Soohyun shift uncomfortably. He hated fighting with Kiseop, but he wasn’t going to apologize either; he hadn’t done anything wrong.

The car doors opened and Jaeseop’s voice carried into the space.

“Let’s go. Dongho said Kevin’s been asking questions.”

“Did he…?” Soohyun heard Kiseop speak up, voice strained a touch.

“He distracted him, but that can only last so long,” Eli answered, sliding into the driver’s seat. Jaeseop passed some of the takeout back, hitting Soohyun’s knee with the bag to get his attention. Soohyun took the bag and set it on the space between him and Kiseop. He glanced over. Kiseop looked forward stubbornly, jaw tight and fists clenched around another of the plastic bags Jaeseop had passed back.

Soohyun held in a sigh. He really didn’t get it.

 

\------------------

 

Kevin tried to take in what his group members were telling him. According to them, he had passed out from exhaustion at the studio and had slept through the entire night. And the worst thing was that it started to sound like it really happened that way and not how Kevin remembered… kind of remembered it. The phantom pain of Joon’s bite and the way his heart pounded after almost getting caught eavesdropping the night before seemed even further away from his memory than before. Eli’s hand rested heavy on his back. Jaeseop stared at him between mouthfuls of rice. Kiseop supported Eli’s words with bright smiles and worried eyes. Dongho was more concerned with inhaling all the food he possibly could. Hoon looked just as confused as Kevin felt. Soohyun was leaning back in his chair, just listening and not eating. Truthfully, Kevin wasn’t feeling very hungry at the moment either.

“So… nothing happened...” Hoon ventured, “but Kevin thinks something did? Or dreamt it?”

“Hey, who knows what goes on inside that head,” Dongho noted with a laugh.

“Thanks,” Kevin muttered. He paused. “I guess I was… pretty tired that night.”

Eli’s hand was warm and rubbing gentle circles over his back. It felt amazing. His worry started to fade away. Kevin smiled at Eli and was happy to see it returned with sincerity.

 

The rest of the meal was continued in a rushed silence and soon they were all packed into the back of their van. Their manager yelled back at them, making sure nobody had been left behind. The ride to the studio felt tense with Eli practically glued to Kevin’s side and Kiseop sitting as far as possible from Soohyun. By the time Kevin was sitting in a chair with a stylist dabbing makeup on his face, Eli had finally let go to sit in his own chair and Kevin could feel doubt start to settle in again. In the reflection of the mirror, he noticed Jaeseop looking at him. Self-consciousness made Kevin bite his lip before casting a glare at Jaeseop’s reflection. Kevin caught the flash of hurt on the other man’s face but chose to ignore it.

After makeup, Kevin settled on the couch. Soohyun was beside him in an instant, laying his head down in Kevin’s lap and stretching out with a satisfied smile.

“Hyung,” Kevin started, looking down, “is everyone hiding something from me?”

Soohyun’s smile faltered. Their eyes met.

“Kev, I don’t know what else we can say,” Soohyun said softly.

“The truth,” Kevin answered with a grim expression.

“But what you’re claiming isn’t logical,” Soohyun said.

Kevin stared at a spot on the floor. “You’re right, but…” he sighed. “No, what you said makes sense.”

Soohyun closed his eyes. Kevin knew nobody here would tell him anything. Nothing made sense but that just meant it had to be explained. Only one person could do that for him now.


	5. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: U-Kiss, 4minute, Rainbow, MBLAQ  
> Pairings: suggested Eli/Kevin  
> Rating: T

Kevin started to notice the little things. Someone would move a little too fast in the corner of his eye. Someone would flash a smile that seemed a little too sharp. He also noticed someone in his group was always watching him as discreetly as they could. Kevin had been hoping for some time to sneak away to get his questions answered, but he couldn’t find the opportunity.

Even at the studio getting ready for rehearsals and performances, he never seemed to be alone. Eli was with him as they walked down the hall of a studio busy with that day’s music program filming.

Suddenly, Kevin almost collided with someone who exited quickly from one of the green rooms.

“Sorry!” Kevin exclaimed as he bowed.

“My fault,” came a female voice. Gayoon from 4minute smiled apologetically as she also bowed.

“Gayoon-ah.” Jihyun came up behind her and tugged at her arm. The leader of 4minute saw Kevin. “Hi, Kevin, Eli,” she greeted with a quick smile before she turned a worried expression to Gayoon.

“Sorry, Kevin, we’re just looking for someone. See you around!” Gayoon said brightly as Jihyun and she hurried past and down the hall.

Kevin looked back at Eli who shrugged and nudged him forward. They continued towards their green room but were interrupted again.

“Eli!”

“Noona!” Eli greeted Seungah with a grin and a hug.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?” The Rainbow member asked. “I heard Heejun-sunbae came today. We should go greet him.”

Kevin could see Eli’s hesitance to leave but knew Eli couldn’t refuse going to greet Moon Heejun. Kevin motioned for Eli to go.

“I’ll be fine,” Kevin said.

“Straight to the green room,” Eli cautioned, earning an odd look from Seungah.

“Are you Kevin’s dad?” Seungah asked with a laugh.

Eli gave an awkward smile but still leveled a firm stare at Kevin. Before he could say anything else, Eli was being dragged away by Seungah. Kevin stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued walking. He rounded a corner to go down another hall when a hand shot out from a partially-opened door and grabbed his wrist.

Kevin yelped as he was pulled into the room.

And then he came face to face with Hyuna as the door clicked shut.

“What’s going on?” he asked. The younger girl was in street clothes but had her stage make-up done. She was also staring at him curiously. The quirk of a smile at her red lips didn’t make him feel any more comfortable. A fox. She looked like a fox deciding whether it wanted to play with its food or just tear it apart. Hyuna was also between him and the door.

“It’s odd,” she said.

Kevin didn’t even bother to ask anything. He just waited for her to continue.

“Joon. You smell like him but you’re not different.”

“I smell like Joon?” Kevin couldn’t have been more confused. “Do you know what happened to me?”

Hyuna looked up for a moment, like she was contemplating her next step.

“Look, I remember something weird and… pretty impossible happening with Joon but no one else will talk to me about it.”

“Pretty impossible?” Hyuna asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kevin hesitated. Would she think he was crazy? Well, she was already acting a little crazy. He took a deep breath. “I remember Joon biting me, but there's no sign of it on my skin.” Kevin ran his fingers over his neck as if to confirm his words.

Kevin thought he saw Hyuna’s eyes go unnaturally dark for half a second.

“You should talk to him about it. Not me,” she said, her tone clipped and guarded. Hyuna turned after giving him an abrupt bow and left the room. Kevin heard her muttering to herself but couldn’t catch any of it.

 

\-----------------

 

“There you are!” Kevin had set one foot in the green room, still confused and questioning everything, when Eli grabbed him. “Didn’t I tell you to come straight here?” Eli asked in exasperation.

Kevin had had enough. He stood firm. The sudden change in his demeanour caught the other members’ attention.

“Look, I’ve had it with everyone being glued to my hip!” The outburst made Eli’s eyes widen hilariously. Kevin would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so frustrated. “I’m going home, my home, so I can relax and eat food that isn’t take-out and have some privacy. Is that understood?”

The room went completely still. Even the few staff in the room and their manager didn't say anything.

“Sorry.” Eli actually looked sufficiently guilty.

Kevin looked over at their leader. Soohyun looked him right in the eye before casting a glance in Kiseop’s direction.

“Of course, Kev. We’re sorry and honestly, we were just worried about you,” Soohyun said.

Kevin took a breath. “I get it. I just need you all to stop babying me.”

The slight tension in the room broke when a knock sounded at their door.

“U-Kiss, we need you on stage for rehearsals in ten!” came the call.

Dongho came over and slung an arm around Kevin. “Showtime!” The maknae’s enthusiasm brought a smile to Kevin’s face and calmed him down, but Kevin couldn’t help looking for reassurance from Eli. When he looked at Eli, his heart dropped a little. Eli was next to Jaeseop, and they were conversing in whispers. Kevin couldn’t say anything before Soohyun and Dongho were rushing everyone out the door.

 

 -----------------

 

The MBLAQ dorm seemed to loom over Kevin, which was ridiculous since it was only four stories high. He pulled his hood more firmly over his face and walked quickly even though it was already dark. Strangely, no fangirls were parked in front of the building.

What if they’re not here? Kevin almost turned around, but he had to get answers. He rang the doorbell, looked into the camera, and waited.

A buzzing noise followed shortly, and Kevin entered the building. His nerves built with each step down the hall and up each step. The automatic lights flickered to life ahead of him, eerie and unsettling even in their familiarity.

When Kevin rounded the last stairwell, he saw that the door to MBLAQ’s dorm was open. Joon stood in the doorframe. He was wearing sweatpants low on his hips and a loose white t-shirt. His skin almost glowed in the artificial light.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You know exactly why I’m here,” Kevin said.

Joon laughed and motioned for Kevin to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli, Seungah, and Moon Heejun know each other from their F1 Racing Variety Show.
> 
> Also thanks to those who left comments and kudos. Much appreciated!


	6. 1.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: U-Kiss, MBLAQ  
> Main Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: T

“So who’s waiting outside to tear my throat out if you don’t leave in one piece?” Joon asked with a smirk as he sat cross-legged in a chair.

Kevin paused as he was about to sit on the couch across the coffee table from Joon. Kevin cleared his throat and sat perched on the edge of the couch cushion.

“Seriously?” Joon eyed Kevin incredulously. “You’re by yourself?”

Joon took a deep breath. What was the boy thinking? He took out his cellphone from his pocket and tapped out a quick message to G.O. and Seungho to keep everyone away from the dorm for a while. He didn’t wait for an answer and set his phone down on the coffee table.

“I just…” Kevin looked uncertain.

“What did you want to know?” Joon prompted.

Kevin met his eyes with more force than Joon expected. “At the studio. You attacked me. You…” Kevin’s gaze drifted away.

Silence stretched. Joon watched as Kevin seemed to battle with his own memories. Unfortunately, Joon was never the patient sort.

“I bit you.”

Kevin’s head snapped up and he tensed visibly, hands balled into fists. He looked like he never expected Joon to confirm what had happened.

Joon leaned forward a touch and looked up at Kevin through his lashes as a satisfied smirk slid into place. “I bit you. And drank your blood.”

“That’s…” Kevin shook his head. “What…”

Joon fully expected Kevin to run away, but Kevin didn’t make any attempt to leave.

“Are you… I mean… are you a vampire?”

Joon clamped down on the laugh that burst from his chest. “Uh… no, vampires are something made up by people with too much time on their hands being afraid of how corpses rot, and more recently, by people trying to work out their sexual repression.”

Kevin didn’t seem convinced, so Joon continued, “We’re demons. In this case, Blood demons.”

“What is this even…” Kevin exhaled.

“Look.” Joon leaned back and crossed his arms. “Just like you ingest food and water to keep you going, demons get their energy from different sources like blood or emotions.”

“How… how do you ingest emotions?” Kevin’s brow furrowed.

“Does it matter?” Joon shrugged. “We’re… sensitive,” he said with a smirk.

Kevin wasn’t impressed.

“Do you kill them?”

Joon became more serious. “I can’t say there haven’t been accidents or inexperienced demons who lack self-control, but killing doesn’t do us any favors. We’d rather have long-term sources of energy than a one-off.”

Kevin moved back into the couch, still with a frown etched on his face.

“The rest of U-Kiss… are they like you?” he finally asked.

“Yes,” Joon replied firmly.

“I can’t believe this,” Kevin said under his breath, but Joon heard anyway.

“Humans,” Joon said, “always so surprised to learn they’re not top of the food chain.”

“They’ve been lying to me,” Kevin said.

Joon tilted his head. Oh. “Hey, Kevin,” he said, catching the other’s attention, “your clan just wanted to protect you. This kind of thing is need-to-know only.”

Kevin didn’t respond; he only ducked his head down.

“And they didn’t call in an Empath to fuck with your memory, so I’d say they weren’t completely against you finding out. They would’ve said something; they just needed the push,” Joon continued to explain.

Kevin’s eyes finally met his again. Joon could tell he was probably inundating Kevin with too much information.

“An Empath?” Kevin asked weakly.

“There are different types of demons with different abilities,” Joon said. “Like Blood.” Joon gestured to himself. “Your group is filled with Bloods as well.”

“And yours?”

“There’s another Blood and an Earth. Cheondoong and Mir are human and in the dark, like you were,” Joon said. He belatedly hoped Seungho wouldn’t kill him for oversharing.

“Is lying to them hard?” Kevin asked.

Joon shrugged. “Not really.”

Kevin face scrunched up in obvious disapproval.

“It’s complicated,” Joon said.

“What does this mean for me now?” Kevin asked. “What will you… they do to me?”

“Your clan won’t hurt you,” Joon said, “and they won’t let anyone else hurt you either.” Joon smiled at Kevin. “They wanted to rip my throat out for biting you.”

Kevin’s eyes went wide.

“Uh… sorry.” He really needed to think before he spoke.

“It’s okay. It’s just a lot to process.” Kevin stared at the floor. “I still don’t understand.”

Joon paused. Minutes of silence passed. Finally, he reached for his phone.

“How about I show you?”

Kevin’s head snapped up, uncertainty coloring his features. Then, he gave a stiff nod.

 --------------------

 “ _Oh, Eli! Hm? No, Kevin’s not here. Is everything—oh, alright. You too. Bye_.”

Eli hung up. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. I'm definitely working on it though! Thanks for reading and commenting!


	7. 1.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: U-Kiss, MBLAQ, SHINee, CN Blue, Super Junior, 2AM  
> Main Pairings: Eli/Kevin (mentioned), Kyuhyun/Kevin  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Dub-con

Kevin hadn’t even noticed the entrance to the club, which was a plain, black door set next to a quaint, Western-style café, until Joon made a sharp turn and held the door open for him. Beyond that, there was a wide hallway with posters of music groups and movies, old and new, overlapping on the walls. Joon pulled out his cellphone as they neared a second door, which opened and revealed a club, music pounding from within. A young man in a slim-fitting white shirt and black slacks greeted them. He eyed Kevin with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s with me. Room… 6,” Joon said, reading off his phone. The man let them pass. The club was lit with purple and turquoise lights. White glowed from cube tables and the bar. The dance floor was filled with people. Kevin couldn’t make out faces in the dim, flashing lights but the bodies. The bar was busy and each spare seat visible was taken. All the while, the deep bass of the music thrummed through Kevin’s body.

“They’re all like you?” Kevin yelled over the music to be heard. Joon didn’t answer, opting to motion for Kevin to follow him. Joon went past the dance floor, nodding greetings to several people along the way. Kevin kept up and avoided eye contact.

They went past several booths, filled with people – demons – drinking and socializing, until they reached numbered doors. Joon motioned Kevin to a door with the number 6 carved into the door and glowing with a white light.

“Joon!” several voices called out. Kevin looked up to see a very familiar group of people lounging on long booth seats and modern armchairs around a large table. A few beer and soju bottles lined the table. The same music from the club was audible, though not as loud. Joon went forward to greet the people in the room, letting the door shut behind him. Kevin stood stock still.

Jung Yonghwa from CN Blue, Onew and Jonghyun from SHINee, and Kyuhyun from Super Junior. Kevin took a step back right into a solid body. He spun around quickly and bowed to apologize.

“Kevin?” The voice was very familiar.

“Seulong hyung!” Kevin exclaimed in surprise.

Seulong looked to Joon. “This is why you asked me here? He knows?”

Kevin was too shocked to speak and found himself being maneuvered into a booth seat by the 2AM member. Seulong sat beside him. Kevin was starting to feel a touch nauseous. He looked to the booth seat adjacent from him where Jonghyun and Onew sat. How many demons were in this business?

Yonghwa’s eyes went wide. “Wait, his clan—“

“Oh, didn’t he say?” Onew interrupted. “Joon initiated him. By biting him.”

The music playing in the room filled the silence. Finally, Kyuhyun put down his beer and tilted his head back with a long-suffering sigh.

“I couldn’t help it, okay?” Joon seemed exasperated with all the looks he was getting. “You try resisting—“

“Fucking Bloods,” Jonghyun groaned.

“Hey! Don’t lump all of us together,” Yonghwa said. “We don’t all have self-control issues.”

Kevin’s eyes went wider with every word until Seulong bumped his knee against his.

“Why did you bring Kevin into Spiral, Joon?” Seulong asked firmly. He kept his knee against Kevin’s, which actually calmed Kevin’s racing heart.

Joon stopped bickering with Yonghwa. “He wanted to know more. This is the first thing that came to mind,” he muttered.

“Acting without thinking again,” Onew scolded although his smile showed amusement.

“You should have taken him back to his clan,” Seulong said.

“They’re not telling him any—“

Kevin cleared his throat loudly. “Can you all stop talking like I’m not in the room?” All eyes in the room turned to him. Kevin felt his eye twitch slightly.

“This is a lot to take in but I was the one who agreed to come. I want to know,” Kevin said. From the corner of his eye, he saw Joon smile.

“It should be your clan’s job to teach you,” Seulong said calmly.

“If they’re not willing, I guess we can show him the ropes,” Kyuhyun said. The grin that spread across his face made Kevin nervous.

Seulong leaned back. Kevin turned to meet his eyes. “What do you want to know?” Seulong asked.

\--------------------

Eli’s fingers hesitated over the contact name on his phone. Could Kevin have gone there?

“Call him,” Soohyun insisted from the floor where he sat nursing a beer.

“He told us to stay away,” Eli said.

“But he didn’t tell Kevin that,” Soohyun replied.

Eli conceded and let his finger press the screen. The phone’s ring made Eli’s throat dry.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Kibum, it’s Eli.” The pause on the other side seemed to go on forever.

“ _What do you want?_ ” The former U-Kiss member sounded very wary.

“Is Kevin there?” Eli asked.

“ _Why?_ ”

“We just can’t get hold of him,” Eli said.

“ _That’s not like Kevin at all._ ” Kibum’s voice got quieter.

Eli looked at Soohyun and shook his head.

“ _If I see him, I’ll get him to call you,”_ Kibum offered, obviously tense _._

Eli could tell Kibum just wanted to cut off the call. How did they get to this point? Eli could only sigh.

“Thank you. Please do,” Eli said.

The line went silent.

Eli stared at his phone until Soohyun plucked it from his hand. Eli’s let his head drop into his hands.

“I should’ve just told Kevin the truth,” Eli said.

“Maybe,” Soohyun said, “but we made a choice. The important thing now is finding him and making it right.”

\--------------------

Kevin felt hypnotized by the flames that licked along Jonghyun’s palm.

“And sometimes we roast marshmallows over it,” Onew said, voice monotone. Jonghyun closed his palm, flames vanishing, and elbowed Onew.

“So you all have abilities… like that,” Kevin asked.

“Yes, but powers come in a variety of forms even within a certain type of demon,” Jonghyun explained. “It’s a lot to take in, but you’ll figure out more as you go along.”

“Since you’re in on the big secret,” Onew said, “it’s like being part of the community. You’ll have to keep this quiet.”

Kevin nodded. Who would believe him anyway?

“And you’re going to have to go back to your clan and talk it out,” Seulong said.

Kevin looked down at his hands. How well did he even know his members? He had thought they were as close as family but they had been hiding something huge from him. Was this the only thing they were hiding? Kevin didn’t notice Joon had approached him until the other put a hand on Kevin’s head.

“I’m sorry I freaked you out,” Joon said.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Onew remarked.

Kevin gave Joon a slight smile. “In a way, I guess I should thank you.”

Joon scratched his head. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I’ll take it.” He grinned.

“If we’re done with the info session, we have a radio schedule,” Onew said as he pulled Jonghyun up from the seat. Joon nodded at him and gave them both a hug.

“I won’t call in the cavalry next time,” Joon said.

“Try not to have a ‘next time,’” Jonghyun said.

Onew snorted. “Sure, sure.”

After the two SHINee members were gone, Yonghwa followed with a similar excuse.

“How’re you getting home?” Seulong asked.

“I… I think I’ll grab a taxi,” Kevin said. “I’ll be fine by myself.” He paused. “I will, right?”

“You got into the club. No one will bother you about being human. There are a few that come in as guests,” Seulong said.

“I can come with you if you’d like,” Joon said.

Kevin fidgeted. He actually felt like staying. Maybe he could learn more from being here and observing. A ringtone sounded, and Joon fumbled for his phone. When he answered, Kevin could hear raised voices on the other end but couldn’t make out what was being said. Joon’s eyes went wide. He waved a hand at them and then bowed before rushing out the door. Seulong remained sitting at Kevin’s side. Kyuhyun sat across from them. He hadn’t said much but was watching Kevin quite intently.

“You can go, hyung.” Kyuhyun got up slowly. “I’ll make sure he gets out safely.”

Seulong regarded Kyuhyun for a moment but nodded eventually. “Call me if you need anything,” Seulong said to Kevin.

Kyuhyun smiled at Kevin as Seulong left. He motioned to the door. “Shall we?”

Kyuhyun led Kevin down the hall and then into another hall and then turned left. It took another turn for Kevin to realize that this was not leading to the club’s entrance. Kevin hesitated and stopped in his tracks. Kyuhyun must have noticed because he spun on his heel, crossed his arms, and leveled an intense gaze at Kevin.

“Where are you taking me?” Kevin asked as he took a step back.

“You wanted to see more of the club. You didn’t want to leave,” Kyuhyun said matter-of-factly.

“Is your ability reading minds?”

Kyuhyun shrugged. “This club has several halls that lead to private rooms. Demons use them to meet, socialize, and whatnot. There is also another level, which is where I’m taking you.”

“Okay…” Kevin was wary.

“Your clan is made up of Bloods. Not everything about being a demon is glamorous,” Kyuhyun said.

“I think I figured that part out when Joon bit me and I passed out from the pain.” Kevin crossed his arms and frowned.

Kyuhyun laughed but his expression soon turned serious. “How deep do you want to get?”

“I… I want to know the people I love,” Kevin said softly. In his mind, he could see Eli’s smile and the way he just fit into Eli’s side when they snuggled in to watch a movie on the couch. He wanted to know the man he loved even if they weren’t anything more than friends. Kyuhyun was still staring at him. Kevin shifted his weight from one leg to the other and glanced away.

“You know how Bloods take the energy they need, but if you’ve had enough of the talking, I can give you first-hand experience of a different type of energy transfer,” Kyuhyun said as he tilted his head.

“How?” Kevin asked. His throat felt dry.

“Emotions are satisfying,” Kyuhyun said, his deep voice resonating in Kevin’s chest, “but I prefer something else.”

Kyuhyun was in front of him in a flash, maneuvering Kevin with his body language. Kevin stumbled slightly and his back hit the wall. Kyuhyun brought one hand up to brace against the wall beside Kevin’s neck as the other gently caressed Kevin’s jawline. They stood nose to nose. Kevin froze and then gave an inhaled gasp as heat shot through his body.

“What…” Kevin groaned, feeling the heat continue to rush through him.

Kyuhyun grinned. He leaned in and Kevin felt teeth at his throat. For a moment, Kevin thought Kyuhyun would be exactly like Joon, but then Kyuhyun’s teeth were scraping against Kevin’s skin. The sensation drew a strangled moan from Kevin’s lips. Kyuhyun nibbled a trail up Kevin’s neck.

“My ability isn’t reading minds,” Kyuhyun whispered. Kevin felt a hand on his hips that then started to drag his shirt upwards. Kyuhyun’s hand was hot even against the heat Kevin felt building in his body. As that hand traveled upwards, Kevin felt sparks of pleasure dance along his skin.

“I don’t…” Kevin’s words tapered off in a whimper. Kyuhyun raised his head. Suddenly, Kevin jerked forward as Kyuhyun’s thigh pressed up and between Kevin’s legs. Kevin brought a hand up and rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s chest.

“You want me to stop?” Kyuhyun asked as he leaned in closer.

Kevin could hear his heartbeat in his head. He wanted…

Without a second thought, Kevin kissed Kyuhyun, feeling a grin spread on the demon’s lips before Kyuhyun initiated a deeper kiss. Kevin felt his nerve endings burn deliciously. The way Kyuhyun’s hands curled over his hip and in his hair was intoxicating. He needed more.

Kyuhyun’s presence vanished. Kevin opened his eyes, still slightly unfocused, to see Seulong holding Kyuhyun back with a firm hand.

“Hyung?” Kevin blinked. The heat started to dissipate.

“I had a suspicion you wouldn’t be able to resist,” Seulong said to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun backed away until he was leaning against the opposite wall. He huffed in annoyance. “I didn’t want to resist.”

“I think I’ll see him to a taxi,” Seulong said.

Kyuhyun regarded Seulong for a moment before shrugging lightheartedly. He gave a two-finger salute and smirked at Kevin before disappearing down the hall.

“That… I…” Kevin stuttered.

Seulong shook his head. “He’s an Incubus. They feed on sexual energy,” he said.

Kevin felt the blush rush to his cheeks.

“You can say no next time. He’ll listen.” Seulong paused and looked down. “And… uh… if you have someone to… redirect your desires, he’ll be less likely to approach you like that.”

Kevin’s eyes went wide. “Thanks,” he all but whispered. What else was there to say? Kevin shifted. His jeans still felt too tight but all that came to mind now was Eli. Guilt and lust jumbled together in Kevin’s head.

“Let’s get you home,” Seulong said, breaking Kevin out of his thoughts. Kevin could only nod and follow. Kyuhyun’s words echoed in his mind.

_How deep do you want to get?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: U-Kiss  
> Main Pairings: blink-and-you’ll-miss-it Jaeseop/Kevin  
> Rating: T

The taxi whisked down the dark streets. The lamp lights were a blur to Kevin who was lost in thought. He pulled out his phone and saw all the missed calls and text messages. Guilt rolled through him. Tapping through to Eli’s contact number, Kevin found his finger lingering over the call button. What should he say?

Suddenly, a call came through. Kevin was surprised by the name on the screen: Kibum. He immediately answered.

“Hello?”

“ _Kevin_ ,” Kibum acknowledged. “ _I need to talk to you_.”

Kevin furrowed his brow. “Are you okay, Kibum?”

“ _Just come over. I’ll meet you in front of my place_.” The click of Kibum hanging up sent a strange chill through Kevin, but he only leaned forward to tell the taxi driver of a change in destination.

\--------------------

When Kevin pulled up to Kibum’s apartment, Kibum was waiting for him. Kevin paid the taxi driver, slipped out, and approached. He opened his arms to greet his friend with a hug, but something in Kibum’s expression stopped him. Awkwardly, he lowered his arms.

“Let’s talk somewhere more private,” Kibum said. When Kevin glanced towards the door to the apartment, Kibum spoke again. “My brother’s inside.”

Kevin followed Kibum to a spot between two restaurants that seemed closed for the night. A metal railing lined part of the back edge of the alley. As Kevin walked to the railing, his eyes followed a narrow set of stairs that led down to the next street level. The buildings down there were also dark. Kevin felt his stomach give a slight lurch as he looked down. Kevin stepped away from the railing and looked up to see Kibum just staring at him.

“What’s wrong, Kibum?” Kevin asked as he stepped closer to him.

“You need to leave U-Kiss,” Kibum said.

Kevin paused and could only blink at Kibum. What?

“We can figure out a way to get you out of your contract.” Kibum started pacing.

“What are you talking about?” Kevin finally found his voice.

“You have to leave.”

Kevin almost scoffed disbelievingly. “Leave? U-Kiss is my life.”

“No… no…” Kibum stepped closer and took Kevin by the shoulders. “Singing and dancing are your life. Not them. Not that group.”

“What’s going on, Kibum? Why are you…?” A strange realization settled into Kevin. “You know,” he whispered.

Kibum let go of him and stepped back.

“You knew all this time and you never told me?” Kevin asked. He really looked at Kibum this time and saw suspicion in his friend’s eyes.

“Are you… are you like them now?” An ugly sneer appeared on Kibum’s face. His words confirmed to Kevin that Kibum had known about demons and hadn’t said a thing.

“No, I’m not.” Kevin heard the relieved sigh, but continued anyway. “But… I want to know more. I want to be a part of—“

“They’re monsters!” Kibum yelled, interrupting and filling the silence around them.

Kevin was stunned. “They’re our friends.”

“Not mine,” Kibum bit out. “They’re evil.”

“Why would you say that? They’re not murderers!” Kevin exclaimed even as he remembered Joon’s words about some demons having killed. But not them. Not Eli. They weren’t killers. Kevin was sure of it.

“How would you know?” Kibum asked harshly.

Kevin fell silent for a moment.

“See. You doubt them. And you should, because all evil is the same,” Kibum said.

Kevin looked up. Kibum had mistaken his silence for confirmation.

“No. I don’t doubt them. Our friends aren’t evil. They’re just… different.”

Kibum let out a rough laugh. “Different?”

Kevin saw the tension in Kibum’s shoulders and the almost manic hatred in his eyes, and for the first time, he was afraid of his friend.

“Do you want to be _different_ too?” Kibum asked.

“I—“

“Kevin!” He looked up at his name being called. Although shadows fell across the person’s features, Kevin knew the man standing a several feet behind Kibum. Jaeseop had found them.

Kibum spun around and his posture went even more rigid.

Jaeseop’s eyes met Kevin’s. “Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Jaeseop crossed his arms, clearly irritated.

Before Kevin could answer, Kibum snarled. “Get out of here, monster.”

Jaeseop frowned and leveled a cool glare at Kibum. Jaeseop didn’t respond. Instead, he stepped closer and sighed.

“You know,” Jaeseop said. It took a moment for Kevin to realize that Jaeseop’s simple words were directed at him.

“I… yes… I know about you. I mean, about demons,” Kevin replied softly.

“Oh,” Jaeseop whispered.

“I’m sorry about not answering my phone, but I was on my way to Eli’s when—“

“You’re coming back?” Jaeseop asked, surprise and relief coloring his voice.

Kevin just nodded. That’s when he noticed that Kibum had been backing up, now only an arm’s length away from Kevin although not blocking Kevin’s view of Jaeseop. Truthfully, Kevin was worried about Kibum and reached out to put a hand on Kibum’s shoulder.

“Kibum-ah, I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? We can talk about this later, but right now, I’m going home,” Kevin said carefully.

Kibum turned partially, enough to glance at him sideways, but he didn’t do anything other than that. Kevin took it as his cue to leave. He stepped forward. Kibum grabbed him and pulled him further into the alley, away from Jaeseop. Kevin almost stumbled as he was forced backwards.

“Kevin!” Jaeseop called out. Kevin looked up to see Jaeseop running towards them. However, Kibum saw Jaeseop and pushed Kevin away to place himself between them.

Kevin felt his back hit the railing. He heard a strange noise, like metal against concrete and suddenly Kevin only saw the darkness of the night sky dotted with stars. He realized something just before he felt a sharp pain.

He was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being patient. I'm going to upload another chapter tomorrow. I have a lot of schoolwork but I'm trying to not let that affect my writing as much as before.


	9. 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: U-Kiss  
> Main Pairings: Jaeseop/Kevin  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Blood. Pain.

“Oh god, oh god.” Kevin could just barely hear Jaeseop frantically whispering as the other man bent over him. Kevin felt hands, warm hands, on his cheeks before they went to the back of his head. Everything else was strangely numb.

“Shit!” Jaeseop practically growled.

“Is it bad?” Kevin said. At least, that’s what he hoped he said. Everything sounded murky and he wasn’t sure he got his lips to obey his brain. Jaeseop’s face kept getting blurrier. “Hold still,” Kevin murmured before he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

\--------------------

Jaeseop cradled Kevin against him. He felt his own heart pounding madly. Watching Kevin fall over the edge had been terrifying. Jaeseop had let his demon side take control as he had taken off past Kibum’s stunned form and over the edge to land next to Kevin’s too-still body.

“I didn’t mean to—“ Kibum’s voice reminded Jaeseop of how it had come to this.

“I don’t care,” Jaeseop snapped. He weighed the options in his head.

“I’ll call an ambul—“ Jaeseop heard Kibum fumble for his phone.

“Too late for that,” Jaeseop grimaced slightly. Kevin was losing too much blood. The scent was heady but also filled Jaeseop with a terrible fear. His decision was sealed.

“You might not want to see what I’m about to do.” Jaeseop ran his hand along Kevin’s jaw.

“No! He’s not one of you!” Kibum’s hands were pulling at his shoulders.

“Do you want him to die?!” Jaeseop growled, flashing his fangs at Kibum before turning back towards Kevin. Kibum moved away, but Jaeseop could still hear him breathe heavily.

“I… I’m staying,” Kibum said.

Jaeseop couldn’t be bothered and gritted his teeth in preparation for what he was about to do.

“I don’t care if you hate me more after this,” Jaeseop muttered, looking at Kevin’s pale face. Too pale now. “Just don’t die.”

Kevin stirred.

“Should probably tell you…” Kevin’s voice was wispy. His eyes were still closed.

Jaeseop hushed him, but he continued.

“Don’t hate you. You always look… so hurt. Just missed them. Hated… just came in and you’d just smile at me like nothing was wrong.”

Jaeseop was too stunned this time to shush him. Instead, he stroked Kevin’s cheek lightly.

“Just rest, Kevin. You’ll be fine.”

Jaeseop hoisted Kevin further upright, knowing that any damage now would not be permanent. There was a brief moment when the smell of Kevin’s blood caused a gut-wrenching hunger to fill him, but his conscious self was appalled at the idea. Kevin was dying. He was doing this to save someone he loved.

Tilting Kevin’s head back slightly, Jaeseop noted that Kevin had probably passed out. Little breaths still escaped his slack mouth. Jaeseop steeled himself and lowered his head.

The first burst of blood on his tongue sparked all Jaeseop’s nerves at once. He could feel each heartbeat pulsing blood into his mouth and groaned in response.

When Jaeseop pulled away, he resisted the urge to seal the wound with a lick. Instead, he cut his index finger on his sharp canine and pressed it to the wound, smearing it with his blood first before going in to lick the wound shut. Kevin jolted into a sitting position by himself, eyes wide open. Jaeseop quickly bit his wrist and held it to Kevin’s mouth.

Kevin started drinking like it was an instinct. Jaeseop winced as he felt his own blood being drained out of him. Then he bit into Kevin’s shoulder, through his clothing, to stifle the scream of agony as he felt pain shoot up his back, neck, and head. Kevin’s pain. Jaeseop felt his vertebral bones crack just as his healing kicked in to mend the breaks, but not fast enough to stop the agonizing pain. He opened his eyes through the haze of pain to see Kevin staring at him, mouth still latched to Jaeseop’s wrist. Still staring intensely, Kevin lifted his head. Instinctively, his tongue darted out to lick Jaeseop’s wound, allowing it to heal. Jaeseop couldn’t take his eyes off him. Kevin leaned in closer and now that he was, Jaeseop could see the blood lust, the high that thrilled through each and every Blood demon after they fed. Kevin’s lips came crashing down on Jaeseop’s. It was hard and became wet and desperate quickly. Jaeseop ignored all of his pain.

Finally.

Jaeseop reached up and clutched at Kevin’s hair. Blood matted it but the wound was gone. He poured himself into the kiss. It was every look he sent Kevin’s way. It was every arm thrown over Kevin’s shoulders. It was every time Jaeseop thought Kevin despised him.

The kiss slowly became softer. Jaeseop could taste blood, a mixture of the two of them, in his mouth, and he hummed contentedly.

The noise seemed to break Kevin’s trance because Kevin jerked back from the kiss, leaving Jaeseop to chase the sudden emptiness. When Jaeseop finally opened his eyes, Kevin was panting heavily and was glaring. Then, Kevin’s eyes rolled back, and he went limp.

Jaeseop pulled Kevin into a more comfortable position against his chest. He let his eyes slip shut. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Jaeseop wanted nothing more than to curl up with Kevin and rest until the change was completed, but he couldn’t. They were too exposed, and they both deserved a bed.

And this was no guarantee that Kevin wouldn’t hate him now.

Jaeseop groggily opened his eyes. Kibum was gone. Jaeseop didn’t know when the other man had left and he didn’t much care. Jaeseop tried to gather his strength as he got to his feet while dragging Kevin up as well. His muscles ached but he was able to carry Kevin in his arms as he walked up the stairs.

After settling the other man against the side of one of the restaurants, Jaeseop pulled out his phone with an arm kept around Kevin’s waist. He hit the contact with a shaking finger.

_“Jaeseop, did you find him?”_ Eli’s voice, even when panicked, was like a haven to Jaeseop’s wrung-out brain.

“I have him. I’m a block away from Kibum’s place. We… we need your car.”

_“Understood,”_ Eli confirmed. Jaeseop could hear Eli’s quick footsteps, but he was exhausted. Eventually, he let his hand fall to his lap, cellphone still connected to Eli. Jaeseop knew Eli wouldn’t hang up either. He pulled Kevin closer and rested his head on Kevin’s. The other man’s breathing had completely evened out. Any damage from the fall must have healed.

Kevin was alive. He was alive. And he was now one of them.


End file.
